


Sons Of Gotham

by themightycro



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightycro/pseuds/themightycro
Summary: Noah watched his family die ten years ago in an amusement park.  Now it's time for justice to be served and he's the only one that can do it.
Relationships: OCxOC





	Sons Of Gotham

Noah knew what he had to do – he looked at his sleeping girlfriend Mallory. She was a blonde, slender, she had big tits and a mouth that would make a sailor cry. For once, this wasn’t about her. There was something he needed to do and a place he needed to be. His dark brown colored orbs scanned their room. He wrapped a chain around his right fist, both hands were covered in black leather riding gloves and he already had his helmet on. It was black and the face of the helmet had a demonic looking skull painted on it. 

His back and torso were filled with scars. You couldn’t see them because he had a black shirt on. He also had his cut on. On the back of it. It read : Son’s of Gotham and in the middle of the back of the cut was the same demonic looking skull. Noah had died when his parents were murdered by that lunatic. All he could remember was the laughter. That fucking laughter haunted him for the last ten years. As he walked out of the bedroom he lit a cigarette and walked out of the house. 

His motorcycle was sitting in the driveway next to the mini-van. He sneered at it. They were supposed to start a family, he didn’t know if that was ever going to happen or not. He took the chain from his hand and then wrapped the chain around the handlebars of his bike and sat down on it. It was a harley, so it was going to be loud when it started up.

Noah sucked on his cigarette and shook his head. “Dad, we shouldn’t of been there that night.” It had felt like a bad movie, who would of thought a simple trip to an amusement park would end in tragedy? No one did. But it did. The Batman had shown up that night to fight the villain that killed his parents. It was too late. Both his mother and father were rushed to the hospital and they had died there. He had been the lucky one – he never wanted to see another amusement park ever. After he finished his cigarette. He started up the Harley, it was loud and nearly woke up the whole neighborhood.

That was the least of his worries. His biker name was Mr. Skull, because of the helmet he wore. The helmet he wore did make him feel powerful. He drove the bike from his driveway to the streets of Gotham and then he disappeared off into the night. What he was doing wasn’t for the weak of heart, he was on a revenge mission. He was going to find that clown and kill him. He knew he was going to run into the vigilantes of this city as well. He was ready to fight them – that was for sure. He wouldn’t rest until he had vengeance. Mr. Skull rides to kill. 

The Greasy Goose was the best diner in The Narrows – it was the most crime ridden section of Gotham and always had gang warfare and wars going on. Jim Gordon ate at the diner everyday. Like clock works he’d show up around six am and leave around eight. He’d have eggs, home fries and a cup of coffee. What was he doing there? Making sure everyone and everything was in check. Today he stayed a little longer, there was something in the air that he didn’t trust. 

That is where these two had meet for the first time. Noah walked through the doors of The Greasy Goose. His helmet under his arm and he walked over ant sat down next to Jim Gordon who was sitting alone on one of those spinning stools. Noah looked at the waitress and told her he wanted a coffee to start and then the waitress handed him a menu as he looked over to Jim Gordon. 

Noah looked over to Jim Gordon as the waitress paced his coffee infront of him and a menu. “What are you doing in these parts, Detective?” 

Jim took a gulp of coffee before he looked over to Noah and pushed his lips together before speaking. “I could ask you the same thing. Most people want to stay out of this hell hole. I find the food here delicious anyways.”

The riff raff had cleared out and it was actually quiet for once – there were still a few people in the diner eating though. They weren’t bothering anyone. He was more worried about this place getting hit by a bunch of gangs. It was one of the last real diners left in the city. Everything had been over run by fast food and there even was a Big Belly Burger in Gotham now. It was funny. 

Noah sipped on his coffee and all he could think about was The Laughing Man. That was a name he came up with, not the papers. His helmet was on the ground by his feet. He was a biker, not part of a gang. Well, he didn’t consider The Sons Of Gotham a gang. They were just a motorcycle club in Gotham trying to clean up the city. He knew the feds and local law enforcement didn’t really see it that way. It was a jungle out there, a big thick jungle. 

People barely survived in this jungle. The only upside of living in this city was they had The Batman. Sometimes even Batman wasn’t enough to save this city – he didn’t want to save the city. He just wanted to make it a little more bearable to live in.

Noah ordered a heavy meatlovers breakfast sandwich. It didn’t take too long for the sandwich to come to him. It was presented to him on a plate. He picked it up and started to munch on it. He took a big bite and swallowed and looked over to Jim Gordon. 

Noah grinned. “I really hope I never see you again, detective.”

This was actually the first stop on his little journey, there were many miles of road in front of him and he knew that.


End file.
